My Protector
by Young Wizard Link
Summary: Slight AU. Feeling lonesome, a girl makes a wish on a falling star to have someone for a friend and ends up meeting a crash-landed Sanderson Mansnoozie-the last of his kind. Sandy/OC?
1. Chapter 1

**My Protector**

_Chapter 1_

Cheria could not sleep. It had been three nights when she could not get herself to sleep and a part of you knew the reason why. The brunette had lost both her parents at a very small age. Cheria can't remember much, but her older brother remembered it well. When the two of them got older, her brother would leave her at home while he worked late nights to get some extra money.

As for the child, being the small age of six, had a small problem with two things: The thought of losing said brother, and the darkness in her room that she believes hid scary monsters. With the bed still not comfy she decided to kick off the blankets and stared out the window that held a dark sky with very little stars…

_Everything is dark and scary!_

Loneliness crept into the girl's very being and she did not like it one bit! Cheria did not like being all alone without her brother to comfort her! She did not like having no friends or family! She…

…Just wanted someone to protect her…

Suddenly a glint of a shinning star caught her blue-green eyes and she noticed it moving slowly…

_Could it be a wishing star?_

Subconsciously, Cheria made her wish to the falling star in hopes that it will come true.

_All I want is a friend. And if he comes today, please…let him be safe…_

* * *

**AN: **I wasn't sure if Reader-inserts were allowed on FFN just yet, so I made the reader into an OC instead. If you want to read the Reader-insert version check my DA page. Please R&R when you have the chance. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Protector**

_Chapter 2_

As soon as Cheria's eyes became heavy, the sudden sound of a 'crash' quickly startled her and made her fall off her bed. It had hurt, but the shock affected the girl a lot more than the pain. Where did that noise come from? Judging from where the brunette lived, it sounded like it was close to the beach near her house.

10:19 pm is what her clock read when she gazed at it. _It doesn't seem that late._ Picking up her blankets off the floor and making a make-shift body for her bed Cheria decided to sneak out for the night.

But first she needed a quick change of clothes.

It took about 6 blocks until Cheria reached her destination. Everything appeared to be normal on this sandy beach.

Except Cheria knew it wasn't.

On the beach's soft sand there was something different, something very different. The object the child thought was a wishing star is more than that—a starship with all the whistles and bells! It was simply breathtaking for a girl like Cheria. But her amazement did not last long. Due to her unusual sense of good hearing Cheria heard a faint sound—almost like a whisper…

Was someone crying?

Indeed there is. Blended in the ordinary sand Cheria saw a small figure hunched on the sandy ground; their face barely showing. They looked so scared, lost, and very, very lonely…

…_Lonely…_

Feeling the same as the person, Cheria quietly approached them and held them into her arms. Surprisingly, they blindly accepted it. As the two of them stayed like this one thought crossed her mind.

_Why did this person feel like sand?_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Protector**

_Chapter 3_

"Are you okay?" Cheria finally asked. It had been 10 minutes before the being made of sand calmed down. From what she knew, the person was actually a small 'boy' (?) made of sand. (Cheria never knew sand can feel so solid.) When the boy tried to talk nothing came out. Cheria wasn't sure how she felt about it but the small detail did not bother her in the slightest. However, the two of them ended up communicating in a different way: the girl helped the boy 'talk' by using images with a stick and the ground; thankfully it worked to his advantage.

"So, you came from the sky?" Cheria asked again. The boy gave a small nod. Everything else, he kept to himself. The child did not need to know the rest. She was still far too young…

Suddenly a small yawn escaped from her, almost startling the sandman. "I should be getting home soon…" Cheria then looked toward the boy and a brief smile appeared. "Would like to come with me?"

* * *

Quietly Cheria sneaked back into her house, passing the kitchen, the hall, and the stairs until she reached her bedroom. Once inside, the young girl and the boy made of sand decided sleep was probably best for the both of them.

But there was still one small problem.

"I still can't sleep," Cheria stated. "I'm worried that there's a monster still hiding…"

Seeing her troubled expression the small sandman decided to comfort the small girl in return, by crawling into bed and holding her close. For some strange reason being near him did make Cheria feel sleepy…

And just like that, Cheria was fast asleep. Not a single nightmare plagued her that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Protector**

_Chapter 4_

When Cheria woke up, she realized she was not awake in her own bed. Instead, the girl found herself on an island quite unlike her own. Everything about this island is covered in golden sand. Almost like…

…That boy made of sand!

And there he was, lying on a sandy make-shift hill. The boy looked lost in thought. Cheria's eyes lingered on the hill, in fear of destroying said hill—until she cautiously took a couple of steps to reach the small boy. The only word the brunette managed was a small 'hey.' Thankfully the boy heard her and sat up, motioning for Cheria to sit down which she did. "Where am I?" Cheria asked.

When the boy tried to answer again nothing still came out. He almost looked frustrated.

"It's okay," Cheria reassured. "You don't have to force yourself. Even I had a hard time talking to others too."

_But I wish I can talk to you._ The sandman sadly thought. _It would be a lot easier if I could…_

And just like that, images began to form on his head; it showed everything he felt much to his obliviousness and the little girl's delight.

"Oh, wow!"

"?" The boy looked at her confused.

"You can talk using images!"

"!" Indeed he was.

* * *

Sunlight drifted through the window and into the room upon where Cheria slept. However Cheria wasn't being woken up by the rays, but by the being made of sand that was shaking her constantly.

"H-huh? Hey there," Cheria tiredly greeted. "Were you waiting for me?"

The tiny sandman nodded.

"Sorry if I kept you long. How about we check if there's breakfast?"

Sanderson never thought he would find himself in a place like this, sharing half a loaf of baked bread with a small girl after crash-landing. But despite all the negatives that had happened, Sanderson appreciated the hospitality. He was surly going to miss it once he got back on his feet…

Suddenly a noise was heard, not from the girl but from someone else who entered the kitchen.

_A boy who appeared to be eighteen years of age._


	5. Chapter 5

**My Protector**

_Chapter 5_

There stood a boy, no more than eighteen years of age, lanky body, dirty blonde hair and green eyes on his freckled face. It was Cheria's older brother Joni.

"Big brother!" Cheria exclaimed in excitement as you hugged him. "You're here!"

Joni chuckled as he accepted the hug. "I'm sorry if I left you alone all night, Cherry. You weren't scared were you?"

"I wasn't scared at all!" Cheria said proudly. If it were any other time, she would have cried and pleaded for Joni to stay home with her. But she knew things were different. "I have my new protector with me!"

"A protector?" Joni looked amused. "Who is this protector and what does he look like?" The small brunette then told Joni everything about how she met her protector and what he looked like. The older brother thought it was cute seeing his little sister so very active for her age. It had been quite a while.

"Well then," Joni started, crouching down to the sandman's level. Even though he could not see the 'protector' Joni was nice enough to humor the eight-year-old child. "Mr. Sandman, thank you for keeping an eye out for my little sister, even if she is a crybaby at times."

"Joni you're mean!"

The girl's brother laughed. "I'm only joking Cheria! You know I love you!"

_So, your name is Cheria. _Sanderson smiled fondly. He finally knew the girl's name. It is such a nice name and he was glad to know it.

* * *

It had been forty minutes since breakfast ended and Sanderson did not like that sad look Cheria was carrying. He knew the reason why.

"_Brother, will you be able to play with me today?" Cheria asked as she tugged on his clothes._

"_I'm really sorry Cheria," Joni sadly answered as he patted her head. "I'm afraid I can't."_

"_You have work again?"_

"_I'm truly sorry little one. But don't worry. I'm sure your little protector will watch you when I'm gone. Okay?"_

Sanderson found himself frowning at the memory. As much as he understood the morale behind the older brother's deeds, he couldn't help but feel upset with the boy for neglecting Cheria when she wanted him home.

Sanderson made a decision.

"What is it?" Cheria asked the sandman. Said sandman made an image of a sandy beach and a question mark.

"You're asking me if I want to go to the beach with you?" The child then smiled and patted him on the head, just like how her brother did to her earlier. "I would like to very much."

_Sanderson Mansnoozie promised to do what he can to make her happy. _


	6. Chapter 6

**My Protector**

Chapter 6

During the afternoon, the silence between Cheria and Sanderson was long but not awkward on their way to the beach. The two of them decided not to talk because none of them knew what to say to each other. Until…

"My brother Joni wasn't always like this," Cheria started, almost startling Sanderson. "When I was very small, my brother would play with me all the time and keep me safe when mom and dad were away. I know it sounds boring to a lot of people, but it's things like that that keeps me happy." When the child noticed the sandman not moving the brunette began to worry. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Sanderson only pointed and she followed and became amazed. "…No way…"

The island that Cheria saw from her dreams was right in front of her. Golden sand as bright as the sandman was everywhere, plus a couple of tress, a sailboat, and a calming sea that is crystal clear. It was beautiful. "It really exits!"

* * *

"Hey, Sandy?" Cheria asked as she started on her sandcastle. "Is it alright if I call you Sandy?"

_A nickname? _Sanderson felt the heat rush to his cheeks, but ignored it as he quickly nodded for her to continue.

"I know we don't know much about each other, but I need to tell you this."

"?"

"Before I met you, I made a wish. I wished long and hard for someone to be my friend and I think you gave it to me!"

A small gasp escaped from Sandy.

"I think you are the friend I wished for!"

Sandy's face became a brighter shade of bronze at the girl's words. He never thought his fate would lead to something like this. It was touching to hear. And it was going to be even more difficult to explain what really happened to her.

…

The sandcastle Sandy was making looked small and a little lonesome at this moment. It needed something…

"It's pretty small for a castle Sandy…" A sudden idea struck and the child gathered up her sand to make his castle bigger. "There! That should do the trick!"

The castle looked a lot better, a perfect fit. Sandy couldn't be any happier.

* * *

The once sunny afternoon was now a dark evening; meaning her brother is out once again to find more work. For once, it didn't bother Cheria as they ate leftovers and got ready for bed. Sandy made sure to chase away any nightmare that haunted the eight-year-old to give her a pleasant dream.

* * *

When Cheria opened up her eyes she found herself back on the beach once again under the starry sky. Things looked the same as it did, but there was something more. The castle she had made with her sandy friend was there and became an actual castle despite being made of sand. When touching it with her hands it was just as solid as a real building. Feeling a smile tug at her lips, Cheria quickly rushed to the golden castle to visit her friend.

_I wonder if Sandy is surprised as me? _


	7. Chapter 7

**My Protector**

Chapter 7

As soon as she opened the castle doors, Cheria found herself waking up once again. However, instead of being in her room, a simple room with a wooden floor, blue curtains and a box filled with toys-it was a room unfamiliar to her eyes; a room with gold curtains, floors, and light colored furniture.

Just where in the world was she?

The sudden sounds of soft whispers caught the brunettes attention, when she looked down from the couch she was sleeping on, she noticed a group of sea shells and oysters talking to each other and immediately scattered when they noticed her, now awake.

'Sea shells?' Cheria blinked in confusion. Why are there sea shells in a place like this? Unless...

Cheria then sniffed at the air, the scent of sea salt filled her nostrils and she finally knew where she was.

Cheria was in Sandy's castle!

Quickly kicking off the blankets Cheria silently followed the shells in hopes that they will lead her to her sandy friend.

And thankfully they did.

* * *

As the girl continued on, Cheria noticed there were more than just shells inside the castle. There were also starfishes, turtles, and even mermaids spending most of their time here. And speaking of mermaids one of them with red hair was brushing a hand through her friend's hair as she appeared to be singing a soft lullaby.

"Sandy!"

The mermaid shushed the child once she heard her and glared at her with hard eyes, and she quickly closed her mouth. When she saw no danger from the small girl, the mermaid motioned for Cheria to come over and she obeyed. "You need to gently shake him," the mermaid softly whispered. "This little one is very sensitive."

And that's what Cheria did. With just one small shake, Sandy slowly opened his golden eyes to meet her brown ones. He blinked a couple of times before registering who she is. She is Cheria, his close friend.

"Hey," Cheria greeted.

Sandy returned the greeting with a fond smile.

"How are you feeling Sandy?"

Sandy gave the eight-year-old an image of a thumbs up to tell her he was okay.

"Good, good."

"?" Sandy asked if anything was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," Cheria replied. "I'm just amazed with everything that's happened. And now here we are inside the castle that we made! With walking sea shells and real life mermaids! Oh I knew they were real!"

Sandy silently chuckled at her childish wonder. It reminded him just how much he missed the times when he was like that as well; so naive and fully unaware of the dangers that may lurk. The sandman found himself frowning at the thought. Unlike how he was in the past, Sandy knew Cheria was different. Since a small age, the child knew what it was like to lose so much and have so little to relay on. It was something he had to protect and make sure it doesn't become the next thing to be further destroyed. Because he knew it took a lot of care to repair the damage.

A sudden cry of a mare filled Sanderson's ears, stiffening him in fear. But a small hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it.

"You don't look so good," Cheria stated with worry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sandy reassured her by patting said girl on the head and trying to usher her back to her dreams but to no avail.

"But I can't leave you here by yourself Sandy, you look too pale! There might be a chance for you to get hurt if I'm not around! So please, let me stay with you a little longer okay?"

With a small sigh, Sandy finally agreed and let the girl hold him close while she hummed a faint tune that her brother once sang to her.

The mermaids and sea creatures that were once there had quietly left, leaving the two of them to themselves in comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Protector**

Chapter 8

Days went by and years came and went. It had been at least four years and things have became somewhat better. Every now and then Joni did leave for the usual hunting for jobs, but Cheria wasn't bothered much by it-now that she was twelve years old (soon to be thirteen). As long as she was with her protector Sandy, Cheria didn't feel as lonely anymore.

Sandy was nestled in the girl's arms as she softly stroked his hair, humming a familiar melody her brother once sang during happier times. Cheria was not the only one that grew-Sandy has also grown up as well. And because of that he had to sleep a little more; the image of the full moon that Sandy talked about was his answer. The preteen did not know what it meant, but Cheria did respect her friend's wish regardless.

"Thanks for being with me Sandy," The child whispered to the sleeping sandman. "It means so much to me that you are here."

_"You do realize he will eventually leave you."_

Cheria suddenly froze when she heard a smooth voice drifting in the air. It sounded prideful and also very intimidating.

"W-what?"

_"Humans by nature are known to forge companionship with others to soothe their loneliness," _The voice continued. _"Eventually the strays they take in will grow tire of the other's company and leave them for someone else." _The way the voice said those words did sound bitter, and also as if they had a cruel smile on their face. It made the brunette feel a bit uneasy. _"Of course__**, you**__ know very well what that's like...Cheria."_

Before she could protest, Cheria was suddenly alone in a very dark place with no sign of her sandy protector to seek comfort from. She was starting to revert back to the time when she were eight-the time when darkness was a terrible thing! _Just where in the world am I?_

_"Cheria..."_

"Joni!" Relief washed over her senses when the child saw her older brother in front of her, carefully raising a shaky hand to grab the sleeve of his arm. "You're really here!"

Joni slapped the girl's hand away and glared down at her with a cold stare. This...couldn't be the same Joni! _"I'm sorry little one, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you," _ He said briskly. _"__**You **__have caused me so much trouble."_

Panic and fear started to rise as Cheria desperately tried to reach him. J-Joni? Joni wait! D-don't leave me please!"

The image of the her brother vanished and she felt the urge to cry. Whoever was doing this is very cruel!

_"Everyone you know will leave you and there isn't a thing you can do to change it."_

...

Cheria then stared at the darkest part of the 'room' in front of her, despite the fear she was feeling. . "...Who are you?"

There was a pause.

_"My, you have gotten quite rude since I last saw you __**Cherri**__!"_ The voice sneered, almost as if the voice had its teeth out with a snarl. _"Didn't your brother teach you any manners?"_

Now the brunette was getting confused. Nothing was making any sense! "S-show yourself!"

Out from the darkness revealed a tall man dressed in black. He reminded the child of the 'monsters' that once lurked in her bedroom as they whispered terrible things, and his yellow eyes looked like the same ones that glared back when she tried to be brave. Everything about this man in black frightened Cheria...and she finally knew why! "Y-you're-!"

_"Ah, you finally remember child!" _The man appeared to be delighted, but his eyes held a flash of anger. _"But it's quite a shame that you realized too __**late.**__"_

Images of various creatures of her greatest fears surrounded every corner, eyeing her with hunger. "Please...no..."

_"Tell your little friend Sanderson, I'll be waiting."_

The darkness then consumed the child as her screams filled the air.

Suddenly Cheria's eyes snapped open when she felt a constant shake. Breathing heavily, she glanced around and realized she was back in a room with golden furniture; the child was back in Sandy's castle. Which meant...

Sandy hovered above the girl with a look of concern. He must have been the one that woke her up from her nightmare. "Are you alright?" appeared to be written across his face.

"I...I don't know anymore!" Cheria answered, feeling chills all over her now pale body. "I...I'm starting to feel scared about everything! A-and a scary man dressed in black has started showing up again and he seems to know you!"

_'Pitchiner!' _Sandy deeply frowned even though his body started to tremble. The Man in the Moon was right! Pitch: The King of Nightmares was coming back! The former pilot knew he had to be strong, but...how?

"Sandy?" Cheria placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, despite being afraid. "Please don't be afraid. I...I'll try to be strong if you ever...get scared."

The child's protector gazed at her with soft eyes, finally calm-before going through his many drawers that were near his writing area; he ignored the look of confusion on the dark haired child's face. What felt like many hours, Sandy finally found what he was looking for: a small box that he had kept and wasn't destroyed during the crash. It was the only thing he had left that was a gift from his parents. He remembered his mother telling him to give it to a woman who he thought was very special when he grew up-but Sanderson shook the thoughts away. Regardless of what it was for, Sandy needed to put Cherri (and himself) at ease.

Cheria eyed the box curiously when her protector handed it to her. "Is this...for me?"

When he nodded, she carefully accepted the gift. "Thank you." Upon opening the box, Cheria was surprised to see a pair of golden barrettes with an image of butterflies engraved on them. They were not made of sand, but the girl still found them beautiful. "Sandy...are you sure that I can keep it?" When he nodded again she then placed them in her long wavy hair. Once in, Cheria looked at her friend very timidly. "Does it look okay?"

Sandy smiled warmly as he stroked the side of the girl's hair where the barrettes were placed. It really did suit her.

_"It will protect you as long as you wear them," _He said through the sand. Even though it was only a ruse, Sandy felt better when he saw the preteen smile. It was best not to tell her.

_However, Sanderson knew he'll have to reveal the reason on why he was here._

* * *

**AN: **I now finally have my inspiration back after the stressful days known as Finals! And I'm very proud with how this came out! Also, I'm very sorry for the long wait you guys had to go through. Aside from that, I really hope I had Pitch's personality down correctly since it is my very first time writing him. So, tell me what you think when you have the chance. :)

Oh, before I forget, I'll also will be posting a side story that takes place in this fic as well, so be on the look out for it! And I think that's all I have to say on the matter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
